44 segundos
by Centoloman
Summary: One Shot que preparé para un concurso en el foro de Pirateking. El tema era Ciencia Ficción... y me tuve que resistir a no meter naves espaciales ni leches... Es más bien una especie de rollo con moralina para variar


Una luz roja y el sonido de una molesta alarma indicaron a Mercury que su experimento había vuelto a fallar. Sin pensarlo, encendió otro cigarrillo, dio un par de caladas aceleradamente y lo apagó en un cenicero que rebosaba colillas, mientras por lo bajo maldecía su suerte. Era el décimo que desperdiciaba de aquella forma en las últimas tres horas.

– Idéntico resultado al de las últimas tres semanas… – resopló, pulsando el botón rojo de su grabadora. – La muj… el sujeto de pruebas falleció durante la cuarta fase del procedimiento. Me pregunto si…

A sus espaldas sonó el característico sonido de las puertas deslizantes al abrirse. Se guardó sus dudas y se dio la vuelta para descubrir que la persona que acababa de entrar en la sala era su Director, Moses Pluto.

– ¿Mismo resultado, Profesor Mercury?

– Idéntico.

Pluto se acercó y tomó entre sus manos el dispositivo de informes más próximo. Repasó rápidamente los datos, con sus ojos fijos en las distintas ventanas que mostraban los resultados. Se movía rápidamente entre unas y otras, como si ninguna de ellas realmente le importara. Sin embargo, el profesor era consciente de que su superior era capaz de procesar los datos a una velocidad asombrosa gracias al pequeño implante que él mismo había hecho instalar en su cerebro.

– ¿Qué significa esto? – dijo, deteniéndose en una de las distintas pantallas.

– ¿Me permite?

Mercury tomó el aparato en sus manos y se acercó a la consola principal, volviendo a conectar el visor al puerto donde antes había estado enchufado. Inmediatamente, los datos en los que se había detenido el Director Pluto aparecieron en la pantalla grande. En todas las entradas se repetía una misma cifra.

– Esto – señaló.

– Eso se refiere al tiempo de duración de la cuarta fase – explicó.

– ¿Es un tiempo standard?

– No debería – murmuró.

Como siempre, el jefe acababa de dar con la clave, como si viera a través de cada dato y de cada pequeño instante del proceso experimental y conociera todo aún antes de realmente conocerlo.

– Espero que encuentre una explicación – dijo Pluto, girándose hacia la salida. – Este experimento tiene prioridad...

El Director caminaba con las manos en la espalda, lentamente, y con la cabeza gacha. Era su gesto habitual. Siempre perdido en sus pensamientos, siempre repasando mentalmente todo lo que la corporación se traía entre manos. Mercury lo siguió con la mirada y toda la tensión desembocó en un profundo suspiro que se confundió con el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

– 44 putos segundos… – musitó, antes de recuperar la normalidad.

Con cierta parsimonia se puso el traje estéril y pasó a la cámara de presurización antes de entrar al recinto de las pruebas. Por enésima vez en los últimos meses tenía que entrar allí a limpiar los residuos del último experimento. Era cruel, frívolo y macabro… pero tratarlos así era la única manera de mantener su cordura.

No podía dejar de pensar en qué estaba fallando mientras caminaba por la gran Avenida de la Concordia de vuelta a casa. En aquel maremágnum de gente completamente anónima que marchaba con prisa por la calle camino de su casa o a su trabajo, o quizás a tomar algo y distraerse de la vida mundana con sus parejas o amigos, Mercury se sentía cómodo. Nadie sabía qué hacía realmente. Nadie podía juzgarle.

Miró a través de uno de los grandes paneles que separaban la avenida del cruel mundo exterior. Más allá de aquella pantalla de energía, el aire era irrespirable para cualquier hombre, por eso debían vestir aquellas incómodas y estúpidas máscaras cada vez que abandonaban las zonas protegidas.

– Los humanos somos una especie débil…

Aquella conclusión no era la primera vez que le venía a la cabeza al contemplar aquella situación de desamparo que ellos mismos habían provocado. Sabía que muchas especies ya habían evolucionado para acostumbrarse a la libertad, aunque apenas llegaban noticias más que por medios secundarios y poco accesibles que reflejaban el pensamiento de científicos e investigadores enfrentados o considerados locos extravagantes por los representantes de la ciencia oficial. La misma a la que, sin mucho entusiasmo, él servía.

– ¡Hola! – saludó mecánicamente al abrir la puerta del apartamento.

La voz de Nina correspondiendo al saludo sacó al profesor de sus pensamientos. Como siempre, su mujer le había estado esperando aun a pesar de lo avanzado de la hora. Ella tampoco sabía nada de qué investigación estaba trayéndose entre manos su marido. Era altísimo secreto, incluso dentro de la Compañía, pero mejor así. Si no soportaría que gente anónima y completamente desconocida le juzgase, mucho menos lo haría si fuera su mujer la jueza.

– ¿Qué tal te ha ido hoy? – le preguntó al encontrarla en el salón.

Nina era profesora de Zoología en la Universidad Capital, la más importante del país y una de las más prestigiosas de todo el mundo, pero también era uno de esos científicos desplazados de los círculos más prestigiosos. Vivía con la seguridad de que nadie podría quitarle nunca su trabajo, ganado con mucho esfuerzo, y se apoyaba precisamente en ese hecho para desafiar a un sistema que ella creía injusto y tremendamente equivocado.

– Bueno… bien, como siempre – contestó. – ¿Sabías? Andy Van Hondëm me ha llamado esta tarde desde… algún sitio en África, no sé bien. Han descubierto una nueva raza félida que ha desarrollado…

Alex Mercury decidió que era mejor aislarse de aquel nuevo descubrimiento. No es que no le interesara. Es que le hacía sentir culpable, inferior, débil… Y ya había tenido demasiadas emociones fuertes aquel día. Cada noche, cuando llegaba a casa, sólo quería desconectar y soñar con despertarse de aquella especie de pesadilla. Por eso, cuando su mujer comenzaba a relatar los descubrimientos de sus colegas, prefería desconectar, para evitar sentir tanta presión encima de sus hombros.

Por la mañana, como todos los días, buscaría las anotaciones que sus viejos amigos de universidad les mandaban a él y a su mujer para mantenerlos al tanto de los descubrimientos que hacían en remotos lugares que antes solían ser verdes selvas o extensas sabanas. Las iría revisando en el metro de camino a la Compañía por si había algo que pudiera ayudarle a su investigación. Pero nunca parecía que hubiera nada. Al final, siempre terminaba maldiciendo el día en que se había especializado en Zoología Antropológica.

44 segundos. Aquella cifra volvió de nuevo a su mente. ¿Qué cojones ocurría? Parecía que había un tope insalvable delante de él. ¿Por qué nadie superaba aquella barrera? Una vez alcanzada la cuarta fase, había tardado pocos días en optimizar el proceso hasta evitar muertes casi instantáneas. Pero desde entonces… Día tras día, esperaba que el próximo sujeto alcanzara, aunque sólo fuera eso, los 45 segundos.

– ¿Y tú qué tal? – le devolvió la pregunta su mujer.

– ¿Yo?

– ¿Sigues estancado?

– Sí… Y lo peor de todo consigo entender por qué…

– Podría ayudarte – se ofreció ella.

– Pluto no lo permitiría – meneó con la cabeza. – Ya sabes… Cuestiones del alto secreto…

Aquella era la excusa perfecta para ocultarle a Nina la horrible y vergonzosa verdad. Cada vez notaba cómo se odiaba un poco más y poco o ningún consuelo le producía ya el hecho de que sus sujetos experimentales fueran condenados a muerte. "Muertos en vida", como solía llamarles alguno de sus compañeros, o no, eran seres humanos como ellos.

– Maldito secretismo… – protestó, aunque ella sabía que inútilmente, su mujer mientras se levantaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla. – Me voy a la cama…

– Voy ahora…

Alex Mercury se acercó al mueble bar y cogió un vaso bajo. Echó un par de hielos y comenzó a servir un poco de whisky sobre ellos. Tomando el vaso entre sus manos, observó el líquido dorado y lo bebió de un trago. Luego se sirvió otra vez y se acercó a la ventana.

Las luces de la ciudad se refractaban en la densa capa de gases que inundaban la atmósfera. A estas horas era aún más visible aún su condena. Pero acabar con ella era el único consuelo que le quedaba. Si algún día conseguía superar aquellos cuarenta y cuatro malditos segundos, entonces… Entonces aún quedaba ese rescoldo de esperanza en poder volver a ser libres.

Pero todas las noches eran iguales y la mañana siguiente daría al traste con las esperanzas del último vaso de whisky a medianoche. Mañana todo se repetiría para lo mismo ocurrir pasado. Y al otro y al otro…

Quizás era el alcohol, porque, a pesar de lo negro del panorama que se le planteaba, todos los días, a medianoche, volvía a ver, mientras observaba la ciudad sumergida bajo la nube tóxica, a los hombres corriendo al aire libre, con el rostro descubierto y con una sonrisa en los labios. Conseguía ver que aquellos cuarenta y cuatro segundos habían quedado reducidos a la nada… Que su experimento había tenido éxito y ahora los hombres podrían volver a respirar en el exterior.


End file.
